


Leashes

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Mini Ficlets leading up to, “Miss you already” [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Robecca, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Leashes, Lesbian Robecca, Lesbian Venus, Light Angst, Robecca has angst, Rochelle is just here for her two gay daughters, Self Confidence Issues, Straight Rochelle, Venus is way to gay to be straight, but to be fair she is the mom friend, no sexy themes, she also has severe eavesdropping problems, someone give her a damn hug, sorta - Freeform, to be helpful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which, in the Ghoulfriends books it says Robecca was completely compliant and happy with the ‘Leash system’ aka tying a scarf from her wrist to Venus’s, so she wouldn’t wonder off or lose track of time.While she is a bit Naive, and does has a lot more innocence and positivityI don’t believe for one second she would be Leashed and not feel insulted or embarrassed in some waysHave you met anyone in this world who would like to be leashed??? Not including sexy ways???Yeah, thought so. Basically in this fanfic I fix that.Oh yeah, And Rochelle has Eavesdropping problems
Relationships: Rochelle Goyle & Venus McFlytrap & Robecca Steam, Venus McFlytrap/Robecca Steam
Series: Mini Ficlets leading up to, “Miss you already” [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113452
Kudos: 10





	Leashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ghouls and Mansters!!!! I have a bunch of lil Ficlet ideas for these two, which I will supply while I slowly work on my gigantic Robecca centered fanfic project!!!
> 
> Hope you like them! Comments and Kudos welcomed and encouraged!
> 
> I love to hear what’s in y’all’s freaky heads!

Venus had thought she was being clever, tying a scarf between her and her ghoulfriend would considerably lower the Amount of time she gets lost

Or late

Or both.

Robecca seemed to like it as well, so all’s well that ends well right?

Nope!

Rochelle could have predicted this from a mile away. No one liked being tied to a leash, even if it had the purest of intentions.

And although Robecca was a tad naive with a willingness to try new things, their was something in the way her rivets rested after the plant ghoul would bring it up. Or said scarf for that matter.

And you had to just trust Rochelle when she said she didn’t mean to eves drop. 

But Robecca had LITERALLY steamed off, Venus soon following,   
And was it her fault they stayed in ear range? 

Peeking around the corner, she was able to see Venus, Robecca hidden from sight, but presumably sitting on the bench.

“Hey Becca?” The plant asked hesitantly, testing the waters per say, “Are you ok?”

“Do I look ok?” The robot snapped, immediately looking guilty afterwards.

“Sorry Lovely, I just..., I just get...”

Venus grabbed the Ghouls metal hands, quickly sitting next to her.

“What is it that your not telling me dear?”

Robecca stumbled with her words, steam pouring out of her ears at full blast. 

Rochelle had to commend Venus on managing not to flinch, even while prepared, taking a steam facial when you didn’t want it was kind of an experience of its own.

“Becca, whatever it is, you can tell me?”

Robecca looked back up, and it startled Rochelle to see a bit of steam leaking from her eyes.

“Becca!” Venus worried immediately, starting to look a bit desperate.

“W-what do you think of me?!” Robecca randomly blurt out.

Rochelle and Venus wore matching faces of confusion, though the gargoyles was hidden, of course.

“I-I think your lovely? Your smart and kind and-and, Becca is this what you meant?” The Plant ghoul fumbled.

“N-no, I mean Yes, uh, -I,” Even more steam started to pour from her ears , enough that the atmosphere around them was starting to blur, “W-what do you t-think about me when we u-use the L-leash?”

Venus’s face creased in concern, “Honey, I thought you were ok with that?”

Robecca looked stressed, “I am! Or-or, I was? I don’t know, it was never really on my Gears at the beginning, seemed helpful even. B-but then...”

She finally looked up again, looking all the more vulnerable, her eyes wide and sad.

“Venus, be honest, Am I just some air headed tool you drag along?”

“What? NO!” The plant immediately shut down, quite enraged, “Who said that? Cause it’s not true! I only created the ‘leash’ system just so you wouldn’t get lost as much, not cause your airheaded! Which I mean, you never were! Your also not a tool! Even if you are made of metal, your my Ghoulfriend!”

The Robot looked hesitant, “But Toralei said only pets go on leashes, either pets or Airheaded tools.” 

Surprisingly, instead of reacting in rage, as Rochelle would have expected. Venus softened. Her hand reaching up to cup the ghouls metal cheek. The later leaning in to the touch.

“Oh honey?” She chuckled with love, “You honestly believe that? You’d think that for one second, I’d stop looking at you as my mutual Ghoulfriend who I love with every leave on my body, to some Air-tool who’s actually my pet?”

Robecca winced at the blatancy of the words, but nodded every so slightly.

Venus frowned, “Well if that’s the case, then I haven’t been a good Ghoulfriend.”

“No, no!” The robot rushed to quell, “This is all me! I’m the one with the frosted firebox not you!”

The green ghoul pressed a kiss to Robeccas crown.

“Theirs nothing wrong with you hon, never was, and never will be. And I haven’t been the best Ghoulfriend recently, if I let this go on without knowing your true feelings.” 

She leaned in, and Rochelle really had to strain (even tho she totally wasn’t eavesdropping) to hear.

“I’m so sorry Becca,” Venus started, “If I ever made you feel lesser or embarrassed by wearing this. I love you, and this was purely just so you wouldn’t get lost. Not that getting lost is something an airhead would do, everyone gets lost in their life’s, yours is just literally.”

“Now, would you like to get rid of the leash?”

Robecca finally smiled, the last couple puffs of steam leaving her eyes,

“I’d like that.” She replied softly.

Venus nodded, “Then it’s done.”

The robot seemed to contemplate something, her ears starting up again with the steam.

“But how will I not get lost?” She finally questioned, although a bit hesitantly.

The plant had an answer to this as well, “You could always just hold my hand?”

Robecca smiled, leaning in to share a sweet kiss with the ghoul.

“I’d like that.”

Rochelle finally returned to their room, a soft smile on her face. She’d let the couple have this moment for just the two of them.

—But just to be clear, she wasn’t eavesdropping!

**Author's Note:**

> Much love!
> 
> And more on the way!


End file.
